


Chosen One

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [292]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings (kind of), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Witch Stiles Stilinski (implied), Wolf Derek Hale (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/05/19: “captivate, absorb, ton”





	Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/05/19: “captivate, absorb, ton”

“Ugh!” Stiles complained to the wolf atop him. “You weigh a ton!”

He’d been so absorbed looking for herbs he never heard the beast approaching. When he saw the over-sized black animal, Stiles figured he was lunch.

Instead the wolf wanted to… cuddle?

The creature seemed to understand Stiles’s request, moving off him but then following him all the way back to his shack.

Stiles couldn’t imagine what was so captivating about his skinny self but the wolf wouldn’t leave his back door, as if expecting to be let in.

“Ah, jeez,” Stiles groaned.

Had he just acquired a familiar?


End file.
